Beverage can support holes in golf carts, boats, and recreational vehicles have been of the size to receive the lower end of a common beverage can.
But beverage cans become luke-warm quick in the hot sun on a hot golf course or in an open boat in the sun on a lake. A person in such activities is hot also and wants a cool beverage not a luke-warm one.
There have long been insulation jackets of styrofoam, called coolers. These coolers keep a beverage cool very well but they will not fit into the can-sized holes on golf carts, boats and recreational vehicles where tipping over of an insulated beverage can is likely, with loss of the desired cool beverage.
Patents on can insulation devices have been known since before issuance on Jan. 1, 1980 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,765 to Richard C. Harmony, and titled: Insulator For Canned Drinks.
So the thirsty public has long been without a support system for insulation-jacketed beverage cans.
A problem of storage in a golf bag would arise for an insulation-jacket equipped with a fixed extension to fit into a support hole. This invention solves the problem with an inner extension removable from the outer jacket-receiver hereof and, after reversal, insertable into the jacket. The jacket, or cooler, can then be placed into the jacket receiver and all three parts are then of a minimum total nested size for fitting into a golf bag crowded with golf balls, gloves, sun tan cream, rain gear, towels and many other items.